


Just husbands, missing each other

by ItsKarla



Series: AaronDingleWeek2020 [3]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Husbands, M/M, Smut, but... mostly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKarla/pseuds/ItsKarla
Summary: He slides naked under the cover of his king size bed, grabs his phone eagerly. Robert really needs to hear his husband's voice now. He dials the contact, smiling already in anticipation.“Robert,” his beloved raspy voice comes out of the speaker, caressing his ear. It’s a just breath, a hoarse whisper.———OrRobert is on a business trip and calls his husband after a long and stressful day.My attempt on prompt 3: "Actually I just miss you.“
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: AaronDingleWeek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967143
Comments: 18
Kudos: 226





	Just husbands, missing each other

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it‘s good. It is in my head.
> 
> This is maybe the smuttiest stuff I‘ve ever written 😳

The first thing Robert does is ripping off his tie. He throws his key card on the small desk and kicks his shoes off. After schmoozing idiots for over 12 hours, he is truly done. 

He flops on the bed and just stays there starfishing for about 5 minutes, staring into nothing. His ears are still ringing from the constant noise he had today. When he‘s finally calmed down, he pulls out his phone and has to smile immediately.

Not only is he looking at the world's cutest lock screen pic - aka his husband and their three wonderful, crazy, perfect kids - but also at several messages from Aaron. His belly starts tingling and feeling warm and he rolls on his side and opens whatsapp. 

  
  


**Idiot husband**

9:02AM

Omg Rob look at our little monster 🥰🥰

9:03AM

Took it before brekkie, she made big eyes bc Seb wore a new cap. We miss ya! xx

10:54AM

Hope the conference is going well xx

1:36PM

The fuck. Marlon cancelled his cheeseburger from the woolie menu. Gonna sue

4:11PM

I‘m so tired, slept poorly again without my fav pillow 😝 miss ya

7:51PM

Gonna tuck the monsters in, they miss ya loads, speak later yeah? xx

7:52PM

Call me when you‘re finished xx

  
  
  


Robert looks at his watch, the last message came only 15 minutes ago. Shame, he missed talking to the kids today, it’s always weird being away from them. Incomplete. He decides to take a quick shower before he‘ll call Aaron, to be sure the kids are asleep. 

The hot water is amazing. Robert is convinced of recognizing a good hotel not by the size of the pool or the variety at the breakfast buffet, but by the pressure of the water in the shower. And this shower is perfect. He closes his eyes and simply enjoys the spray. 

His thoughts wander to Aaron. It just happens automatically. They don’t spend many nights apart, because they both hate being separated, but sometimes work forces them to. Robert can’t sleep properly without Aaron, can’t sleep without their ritual. 

  
  
  


It started early days in their relationship, when they still lived together above the pub. Since they had to share the living room with Chas and Diane, they’d rather spend their evenings upstairs in their small bedroom. They watched a movie together and cuddled and fucked and cuddled, then Robert usually grabbed his book and Aaron his phone. 

“What’re you reading?” Aaron asked him one time, glancing over to the huge tome in Robert’s hands.

“11.22.63,” he said, “by Stephen King.”

“What’s it about?”

“About the Kennedy assassination. And time travel. It’s really freaky,” Robert explained and laughed. King was his favourite author and this was just another book that got him totally hooked after the first pages. 

“That‘s interesting!”

“Don’t sound so surprised, Azza,” Robert teased and tickled Aaron’s side. 

He loved how his boyfriend squirmed and giggled like a little school boy, it was adorable. Robert put the book aside and kissed Aaron, he just couldn’t resist these lips. When he pulled back, he was breathless and his mouth and chin were tingling where Aaron’s stubble had rubbed against his sensitive skin. 

Aaron smiled at him, so soft, that Robert melted then and there. The blue eyes were shining and the lips were red and sparkly, the hair curly and fluffy. He couldn’t believe being the lucky idiot to have pulled an amazing guy like Aaron. 

“I love you,” Aaron whispered and swallowed. 

Robert knew how hard these love declarations still were for him, which had to do with trust issues that resulted from a difficult childhood. That’s why he appreciated these moments all the more. This was special. 

“Love you, too.”

And God, this was the truth. His stomach prickled and his heart lost its rhythm for a moment. 

He settled back down on the pillow and grabbed the book again. Aaron laid his head on his shoulder and snuggled up against his side. 

“Would you…” Aaron started, and then suddenly: “Nevermind.”

“Would I what?” Robert asked.

“Forget it, it’s stupid.”

“Just tell me what I can do and I’ll do it,“ Robert promised and kissed the gel-free, soft curls.

“Would you read it aloud?” Aaron breathed out quickly and hid his face against Robert’s skin.

He kissed the dark hair again and started reading. He read and Aaron listened, absently drawing little circles with his fingers on Robert’s chest. It was nice. More than nice. Robert suddenly felt like being  _ home _ , like  _ settling _ down. 

It became their thing from that night on. After Robert had finished 11.22.63, he started The Shining, since this was his absolute favourite and Aaron only knew the Kubrick movie (“The movie was alright, but you have to know the book, Azza, it’s sooo much better!”)

  
  
  
  


The ILY’s are a lot easier now, they don’t use the words too often to keep them special, but saying them is natural. They trust each other wholeheartedly.

Aaron still insists on his “good night story” every evening, like a stubborn child, and Robert is happy to oblige. His husband always says he can’t sleep without it and the same goes for Robert. 

He sighs and takes the shower foam to soap up his skin. For a short moment he thinks about jerking off, but then he decides against it. He wants to save that for later, maybe when he’s calling Aaron. 

Robert is half hard already when he thinks about his husband. Two days without Aaron and he’s practically blue balling. It is no secret that they still have a pretty high sex drive, they are luckily not suffering the same fate as other long-term couples whose lust get swallowed up by everyday life. One time a drunken Adam admitted during a round of darts in the Woolpack that he and Vic barely did the horizontal anymore and Robert almost spit his beer across the table. He could have spent the rest of his life very happily without knowing this information about his friend and his little  _ sister _ , for fucks sake.

Eventually he steps out of the shower and towels himself off.

He slides naked under the cover of his king size bed, grabs his phone eagerly. Robert really needs to hear his husband's voice now. He dials the contact, smiling already in anticipation.

“Robert,” his beloved raspy voice comes out of the speaker, caressing his ear. It’s a just breath, a hoarse whisper.

He knows that tone. This wasn’t just a normal greeting, Aaron was  _ moaning.  _ And he can definitely hear fabric rustling on the other end. Robert’s mouth goes instantly dry. 

“Aaron…” he says slowly and holds his breath, because he wants to  _ hear  _ what‘s  _ going on there! _

“... Robert...” There is a long breath that rasps into his ear, so sinful and dirty, it has Robert trembling and gives him goosebumps all over. 

“Are you jerking off?“ he asks straight away and licks his lips. His dick twitches.

“Yeah. Miss you,“ Aaron moans, “god, Rob.“

And now Robert hears indeed the unmistakingly little squelching sounds. He closes his eyes and imagines Aaron lying on the bed, sprawled out, naked, fucking into his lubed up fist. 

“Miss you too. So much, Aaron,“ he whispers back.

“Wish you were here.”

“Me too, fuck. I would take care of you,“ he says and starts slowly stroking his own dick. He is fully hard now.

There is a strangled moan and Robert wonders what Aaron just did, maybe he added a little twist. He wishes he could see that.

“Can we skype?“ he pleads. 

There are deep breaths on the other end. “Okay, skyping sounds good. Just-,” there is a low and raspy chuckle, “just gimme a second to cool down. Gotta search for the laptop.“

Robert snickers. Of course he is two days gone and Aaron is already drowning in chaos, it‘s so typical. 

“Okay,“ he grins, “see you soon.“

“Don‘t be a sap,“ Aaron says flatly and hangs up. 

Robert laughs again and shakes his head. Just this one minute hearing his husband's voice made everything better. He needs Aaron so much, there are not nearly enough words in the English language to describe his feelings. 

He grabs his macbook from the nightstand and opens it. His screensaver is a selfie of him and Aaron where they are lying on the bed with bare chests, ruffled hair and idiot smiles on their faces. Robert remembers vividly the moment he took it, it was when Natalie agreed to be their surrogate and they celebrated that life changing moment, multiple times. 

He loves that pic. It‘s the light, the light is perfect, bright and yet diffuse, causing Aaron‘s eyes to stand out insanely blue and Robert could stare at them forever. Both their cheeks are still flushed from the sex they had.

He clicks on skype and a minute later the little dot lights up green next to Aaron‘s icon, signalising he‘s finally online. 

When the call gets connected and Aaron‘s face appears, Robert‘s heart does the usual uptick, like a little stutter. It always does this, when he hasn‘t seen his hubby for a while. 

“Hey,“ he whispers, taking Aaron in.

He looks stunning as always, the perfect mixture between strong and soft. Like a big cuddle bear - and although Aaron likes to show off his grumpy, closed off side in public - Robert knows that‘s the real Aaron, the one he has the privilege to get to see inside their home. Aaron needs physical contact and sweet little gestures like plants need sunlight. 

“Hey.”

The camera is showing Aaron resting against the headboard, his pecs and nipples are very prominent in the forefront. The laptop must be lying on his stomach. God, those pecs, Robert is obsessed with them. And his biceps. The world’s best place is being curled up there. 

There is a little awkward second, both realising, they can’t just pick up where they left it at the heated phone call, because they cooled down during the break. Robert’s erection is almost gone by now. 

They start laughing at the same moment

“Ah damn, Rob. I was so close already,” Aaron complains, still giggling and Robert snorts.

“Yeah, about that,” he starts and clears his throat, getting more serious again, “can’t say I’m impressed you started without me.”

Aaron is sobering up at that. 

“I’m sorry, I just-... There was so much going on today and I needed… you know,” Aaron makes a weird gesture and blushes. 

Robert loves when he does that. That he’s still shy about his needs in bed, although they worked on that a lot during the years. He tsks.

“Aaron, you can do better than that. When you tell me what you need, I could give it to you,” Robert offers and he feels the blood rushing into his dick again. 

“Even on skype?” Aaron asks with a frown.

“We could try. If you want?” 

It’s always Aaron’s decision. He gets a quick nod and a raspy “yeah” as an answer. Robert takes a deep breath and focuses on the screen. 

“What do you want, Aaron?“

“You. I want you to take care of me.“

His husband licks his lips. It‘s always this sentence at the beginning, like a signal for the scene to start. 

“Okay, I want you to pick one toy first,” Robert‘s voice automatically dipped a bit deeper now.

Aaron springs to action by putting the laptop on the mattress, bending over and grabbing the box under their bed. Robert watches him staring at their small collection of dildos, vibrators, plugs, gags and cuffs, trying to make a choice. Aaron finally pulls out a vibrator, one of their biggest ones, remote controlled, and Robert smirks. That’s a good pick. 

“Very good,” he says, after the box is hidden again, “leave that laptop where it is. I wanna see as much of you as possible.”

Aaron nods and lays down again, the screen shows his body from his thighs upwards. His dick is rock hard and still shiny with lube from earlier. And all this is for Robert. So incredibly hot.

“Here are the rules: no touching, unless I say so. No cumming, unless I say so. Understood?”

Aaron licks his lips again, his chest is heaving and Robert hears a shaky breath over the speakers of his macbook. “Green.”

They started with the colours about a year ago and it worked pretty good so far, for both of them. 

“Good,” Robert praises, “now show me what you did earlier.”

Aaron hesitates for a split second, then he closes his eyes and grabs his cock. Robert watches him, how he strokes himself, slowly and with a little twist. How his thumb slides over the sensitive head from time to time, causing him to hiss quietly.

“Don’t hold back. I wanna hear you,” Robert says. 

Aaron’s noises are so damn hot. He may not be good with words in bed, but he is vocal. Very much in fact. Sooner or later he is never able to hold back the sweet little filthy sounds that Robert loves so much. All the whines and moans, grunts and mh’s and ng’s. That’s why the ball gag is Robert’s least favourite toy - it’s much more fun like that.

Aaron obliges immediately with a deep moan and speeds up a little.

Robert is mesmerized by the sight. They have never done it like this, via video chat, and to be honest, he wasn’t fully sure if it would work like that, without direct contact. But Aaron shows no signs of discomfort, quite the opposite more like, he enjoys it very much. His mouth is slack and his legs are falling open. 

“How does it feel?” Robert wants to know. 

His eyes are glued to the screen, this is better than any porn he’s ever seen. 

“Good,” Aaron whispers.

“Do you wanna cum?” Robert‘s own cock is poking against the back of the macbook, aching to be touched, but that comes later.

“Yeah,” his husband moans.

Robert chuckles softly. Aaron should know it wouldn’t be  _ that _ easy. He probably does, deep down. 

“Not yet,” he says, getting serious again, “Stop.”

Aaron makes a stressed noise, but he lets go of his dick. His abs are twitching and his whole body is trembling at the sudden loss of friction. Robert smiles proudly. 

“Very good. Look at you, so gorgeous,” he says fondly. 

Robert’s fingers are itching with the need to touch his husband, to be close to him, especially when they are both in this state. He‘s cursing this bloody conference, but then he reminds himself to stay focused on the screen, on Aaron and on his needs. 

“Rob,“ Aaron whispers, signalling his eagerness.

“Lube up your fingers,“ he says, and while Aaron does as he‘s told, Robert explains: “you chose a big toy and I don‘t want you to hurt. So you‘re gonna open yourself up now, nice and slowly. Colour?“

“Green.“

Aaron is blushing again, it‘s so cute and lovely seeing him all flushed and hot. He tries to get into a comfy position.

“Spread your legs and let me see.“

And Aaron does it in a heartbeat, that‘s what will always turn Robert on the most. How much his husband - literally - opens up to him, trusts him to take care of him, to make it good for him. And Robert is determined to make it good. Even if it‘s just via computer. 

Aaron starts playing with his hole, spreading lube in his crack, before he pushes the first finger in. He squeezes his eyes shut and there‘s a little frown on his forehead. He is probably very tight, after not fucking for two days and Robert would give anything if it could be his finger, sliding in and out of the silky heat. 

The first finger is then quickly followed by another. Aaron lets out a soft moan and bites his lip.

“I want you to hit your prostate with every thrust,“ Robert orders, fascinated by the sight on his screen. 

He knows when Aaron hits the target, because his abs are clenching and he groans loudly. God, the sight is so hot. Robert can feel himself leaking precome now, it‘s dribbling on his stomach. He gives in and grabs his cock to take the edge off with a few sharp tugs. 

“God, Aaron,“ he mutters, “the things you do to me.“

His husband keeps fucking himself on two fingers and starts writhing on the sheets. The breathing gets louder and louder. Aaron pinches his nipple and then his left hand wanders slowly down, over his defined abs, over his dark well trimmed happy trail-

“I said no touching without my permission,“ Robert interrupts and gets an unhappy whine in response. 

But still, Aaron obliges, the left hand is resting now on the pecs again, balled to a fist. Robert can see his husband shaking with lust. 

“That’s it. Good. When you‘re ready, add a third,“ he says. 

Aaron does, head pushed back into the pillow, legs spread even wider to have better access and moans falling freely off his lips now. Three fingers slipping in and out of him with sharp thrusts.

“Fuck, Robert…“ he sobs.

“Yeah, keep hitting your spot,“ Robert whispers as he‘s watching his husband coming undone.

“Robert… Rob… I need-” Aaron wheezes. Suddenly he cries out and his back arches off the mattress. “I‘m close!“

“Stop moving,“ Robert orders sharply.

Not yet. Not yet.

Aaron curses loudly, but stills his hand, fingers buried in his arse. He‘s breathing like he ran a marathon. 

Robert gives him a minute to cool down. 

“Start moving again,“ he says. “Slowly.“

He knows, Aaron is sensitive now, every stroke of his prostate is setting his nerves on fire. It‘s sweet torture and they both love it. 

The same little game happens two more times, whenever Aaron is close, Robert tells him to stop. One time he was edging him for hours, but tonight is not such a night and Robert knows it.

“Please, Rob!“ his husband is a sobbing mess now, there is a thin layer of sweat on his torso now, making his skin shiny.

He looks fucked out and absolutely beautiful. 

“We‘re not finished, yet. Remember the toy you‘ve picked?“ Robert asks and Aaron curses. “You may use it now,“ he smirks. 

Aaron reluctantly pulls his fingers out and starts coating the huge vibrator with a generous amount of lube. Robert gives him the time, because Aaron is going to need it. That blue monster isn‘t long, but it’s width is thicker than Robert‘s dick. Much thicker. 

But Aaron should be loose enough now.

“Aaron?“ 

His husband looks at the laptop, dazed for a moment, and even in the dim light Robert can see how wrecked he is. His curls are sticking on his forehead and his eyes are dark with lust. 

“Show me the gap before you put it in.“

Aaron is flushing crimson now, poor thing. Robert knows he hates that. Aaron hates how much he loves that he hates that. 

Because Robert knows what he needs, what he truly wants, but is too shy to ask for. 

“Colour?“

“Green.“ Good.

His favourite voice is only a hoarse whisper now, raw and vulnerable. 

Aaron takes a shaky breath and pulls his legs up to his chest and Robert quickly has to pinch the base of his cock, because he is suddenly close to cuming himself. It‘s huge. The gap is huge and he can see the muscle trying to close around  _ something,  _ but there is nothing. 

Robert jerks himself off at the image in front of him, but he doesn‘t wanna cum yet. Not before Aaron does. His husband first.

“Go on,“ he says, trying to catch his breath. He doesn‘t hold back his own noises, always makes sure Aaron knows how much he is enjoying this as well. 

Robert watches, and for a certain time he is even holding his breath, how the toy slowly slides into Aaron. He has to close his eyes, block the vision out for a moment, because this is overwhelmingly hot. It so erotic, it‘s almost too much. 

Aaron moans and whines, and Robert opens his eyes again to watch his husband rolling his hips slowly to make it easier for the vibe to get in. Robert sees him trembling and frowning, biting his lip, when the widest part breaches his rim. Suddenly his body swallows it up in one quick movement.

“Fuck!“ Aaron is panting harshly.

His fists are in the air helplessly trying to hold onto something and Robert wishes so badly he could be there to touch him. 

“Good, so good. So beautiful, Aaron.“ All he can do is brabble nonsense now. “I wish I could be there with you.“

“Rob…“

“I know. You did so good,“ Robert keeps praising him, knowing that‘s something Aaron needs.

He gives him a minute to get used to the stretch and the fullness, then he says: “Switch it on.“

With closed eyes, Aaron searches on the mattress for the little remote and when he finds it, he hits the button.

The buzz is too quiet for Robert to hear over the skype call, but he can see when the vibrations jab into Aaron‘s prostate. His back is arching up and he tries to pull his knees together only to let them fall open again a second later. Because Robert told him so at the beginning. Good.

“Hands above your head,“ he orders. “Colour?“

Aaron does as he‘s told, hides his face in biceps. Robert marvels at how big and defined his husband‘s muscles are. Aaron is so damn strong and still, he submits to Robert so perfectly. The sight drives him insane. 

“Green.“

Aaron starts humping the air, rubbing his arse against the sheets to move the vibrator in him. 

“Mmmh, Rob, fuck,” he gasps, keeps stringing an endless litany of broken moans. 

Robert can see the tension in Aaron‘s body rising again, he knows he‘s getting close. Aaron‘s hands are balled to fists and his legs won‘t stop shivering.

“Can I come?“ he suddenly spits out.

It sounds urgent. Aaron‘s cock is hard and red, even on the screen Robert can see how much it aches for a bit of attention. He wonders if he can make Aaron cum hands free and that thought is sending hot daggers right into his groin.

“You can come,“ Robert says and when Aaron starts moving his arms, he adds quickly: “They stay where they are. No touching.“

Aaron cries out in frustration, but puts his hands back over his head and keeps bumping his hips. His movements get faster and more desperate now, his moans shoot right into Robert‘s dick and he starts jerking off again, sensing that they‘ll both cum soon. He wants to be there with Aaron. 

“Please, Rob, I-” Aaron manages out breathlessly, “Please.“ His face is twisted as if he‘s in pain. 

Robert is absolutely mesmerized by the scene. That Aaron gives himself over to him even if it‘s just on skype, that he shows this side of him so freely, that he follows his orders without hesitating, that he wants to please Robert so much. 

Trust, what had been an issue at the beginning of their relationship, is now what makes their relationship so strong and their sex life so amazing. This is the ultimate trust, a bigger love declaration than 3 words can be.

Robert feels himself getting close.

“Ask nicely,“ he pants out. 

He sees Aaron swallowing, Adam's apple bobbing up and down, licking his lips while he‘s writhing and wriggling on the covers.

He knows this will never be easy for Aaron and this is pushing him to his limits. But Robert knows the limits, knows how to balance on the edge between sweet torture and too much.

Robert fists his cock faster.

“Can I-” Lip licking again, followed by a deep moan, “can I touch...my cock and come?” Aaron presses his flushed face into his arm again. 

So perfect, so fucking perfect.

“Yes, do it.“

Aaron‘s hand flies to his cock and it only takes one tug before he sucks in the air harshly, his back is arching up again, his mouth opens for a silent shout and he‘s cumming and cumming in thick ropes across his stomach and chest. 

“Fuck, Aaron!“

The sight is enough to tip Robert over as well, his hotel room explodes in  _ white _ and  _ hot  _ and he feels his belly getting wet, but everything is dull and far away. There is a loud swoosh in his ears and for a moment he feels like as if he‘s underwater.

When he‘s coming back to the surface, his heart is still beating rapidly and his breath shaky, but his eyes wander immediately to the screen to check for Aaron.

His husband is lying there, breathing like a steam machine, shaking.

“Aaron?“ he asks carefully.

He wants to be there so bad! Robert knows how much Aaron needs body contact afterwards. When he gets no reaction, a sudden panic grabs him. This was a stupid idea, doing it over a laptop, he hadn‘t thought this through. 

“Aaron?“ A bit louder this time.

He watches the chest heaving and Robert could swear he even  _ sees _ the erratic heartbeat when he focuses on the rips. Aaron is still trembling. 

For a wild moment Robert debates putting clothes on and driving home, it‘s two hours to the Mill, but then he would be there at least. 

Then Aaron moves slowly on the bed. 

“Aaron?“

“Yeah.“ The raspy voice is just a whisper, totally wrecked. “Hi.“

“Hi,“ Robert says fondly and chuckles relieved. “How are you?“

Aaron licks his lips a few more times, lets his hands wander over his torso, as if he‘s doing a quick check up.

“Good,“ he pauses, “my arse is still vibrating.“

Robert snorts. He watches how Aaron switches the vibe off and carefully pulls it out. 

Normally Robert would put a blanket over him now, hand him something to drink, kiss him, hold him, tell him how well he did. Instead he is forced to just watch and he feels useless. 

“I wish I could be with you now,“ he sighs, “haven‘t thought about this until the end, I‘m sorry.“

“Don‘t apologize, it was amazing,“ Aaron smiles at him.

“You did so amazing,“ Robert says and his voice cracks, because he is hit with another wave of emotion. This time it‘s love though. 

He loves Aaron so damn much.

Aaron is blushing again and bites his lips. “You too.“

Robert feels the cum drying on his skin and pulls a face. “Hey, quick clean up and then we‘ll meet here again?“ he asks and admits quietly: “I don‘t wanna hang up yet.“

Every fibre in his body is screaming  _ aftercare _ and to keep on checking on Aaron after that intense orgasm. 

“Okay.“

Four minutes later they are both snuggled under the covers. 

They talk about their day, Aaron tells him about the kids, he shares some stories about the conference. 

Robert feels warm and relaxed and happy. Just what he needed after today. He closes his eyes, yawns, tiredness seeping into his bones, making his body heavy. When he opens his eyes again, he sees how Aaron‘s arm is reaching out for the display, but he‘s quickly drawing him back now, as if Robert caught him doing something. 

“Did you just touch the display?“ Robert asks teasingly and Aaron blushes.

“What?! Noooo!“ The blue eyes flick to the side, revealing the lie. “Actually, I just miss you,“ Aaron admits then, quietly.

A huge grin spreads on Robert‘s face. 

“I love you, you idiot.“ his heart clenches. His husband is such a soft lad sometimes.

“I love you more.“

And that‘s simply not possible, but Robert just stays silent and smiles. He won‘t argue about that.

“Read for me,“ Aaron says, wriggling under the blanket, shoving his hands under the pillow.

Robert takes the book on his nightstand. It's Henning Mankell, because he and Aaron started recently watching The Young Wallander.

He reads and that wonderful content feeling of being complete and loved wraps him in like a safe cocoon. 

When he finally looks up after two pages, Aaron is already asleep. His face looks so relaxed and young and Robert could spend hours of watching him like that. He knows that‘s creepy, but he can‘t help it. Aaron is so damn gorgeous.

Robert reaches out and touches the screen, right where the dark curls are resting on the forehead as if he could actually move them aside. He smiles at the screen and closes his eyes.

The last thing he thinks before he falls asleep in front of his laptop is that he can‘t wait to have the real thing again tomorrow. But for now that‘ll do. 

**Author's Note:**

> *hides*


End file.
